Research on Foreign Medical Graduates (FMGs) is relatively extensive. Yet, studies analyzing the impact of FMGs on health care delivery within metropolitan areas have been omitted. This omission is significant in light of the fact that 90% of the FMGs in the United States practice in metropolitan areas. The study is a geographic analysis of the impact of FMGs on health care delivery within metropolitan areas. It describes and analyzes the growth and changing distribution of FMGs within metropolitan Chicago at four levels of geographic detail. Principal locational factors are identified. In addition, selected characteristics of FMGs; age, source areas and specalities are identified and analyzed. This is the first geographic analysis of FMGs within a metropolitan area providing policy makers important insights on the impact of FMGs on health care delivery in the United States.